Pocky Game
by cosmoticflower
Summary: "It's his fault for bringing that stupid box of sticks coated in chocolate. He doesn't even know of the game." What happens to you when you don't know how to play properly? You get bitten to death. D18. Happy Birthday Hibari!


_**Happy birthday Hibari Kyouya~**_

This is my first Yaoi fic okay~ Tell me what I did wrong? Please? I think it's too fluffy... I don't... I... yea...

It's not a birthday fic but it's dedicated to May 05~ For Hibahiba's day Yuuh~ I hope you like it!

Just a short scene in Hibari's daily life~

_**WARNING:** slight Shounen-ai._

_I love D18~_

**Amano Akira owns. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>This fic was inspired by a photo. <strong>The picture is on my profile if you want to see. © To the owner of the image. Thank you very much!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>POCKY GAME<strong>_

_Rules:_

_1.) Take two people and put the piece of Pocky in between them._

_2.) They bite each end until they reach the middle._

_3.) When they reach the middle, __**the first one to pull away is the loser.**_

_Simple. _

It was a peaceful and a silent day in Namimori. Usually on a day like this, people would walk around and just relax. However, for a certain head prefect, the day was not even close to the word silent. Today he wanted only to hear Hibird chirp as it snuggled into his hair. He only wanted to hear the air conditioner blow out a cooling breeze or nothing more than his pen scratching across the paper, _but no._

He had to listen to the continuous crunching of the biscuit inside the Bronco's mouth and the noisy shuffling of the blond in his seat.

Dino sat patiently on the sofa across the skylark's table. He held a red box of sticks not taking off his eyes away from his student, he smiled to himself. Hibari continued working, completely ignoring the Italian, he then shifted his gaze to Dino who was smiling at him, then he dropped back his attention to the paperwork.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

He looked back at Dino, this time he was grinning; he was obviously testing Hibari's patience, Kyouya looked down again.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch… _

Dino saw Hibari twitch…_ crunch…_"Get out of here this instant or I'll bite you to death." Hibari snarled, a vein popping out of his forehead, he glared at his mentor.

Dino, who was used to being threatened all the time, raised the box up to Hibari still wearing that big smile of his, "Pocky?" he offered.

Hibari sat still, arching an eyebrow. Eyeing the box Dino held, he smirked. "Why don't we play a game, Cavallone? If I win, you leave."

"If I win?" asked Dino, looking up at the approaching prefect.

"I don't see how you can." Hibari smirked snatching a Pocky stick from the box. He shoved the coated end in Dino's mouth. His hand rested on the sofa beside the Cavallone's head. His knee on the other hand, in the middle of the Italian's legs.

Dino's eyes grew wide, he looked down keeping the treat in his mouth. Hibari inwardly smirked, he was sensing victory. He touched the Bronco's forehead pushing it upwards to make Dino look at him. Hibari bit the end of the Pocky that was sticking out. "I'll bite you to death." He murmured, biting closer to Dino's end.

"Wha—" The don released the Pocky, his face flustered. "K-Kyouya, what was…"

Still smirking, Hibari stood up eating the rest of the delicacy. "I win herbivore, now leave."

"What? I didn't even know the game started already!"

"Pity." Said Hibari keeping his voice low, he sat back on his post. Hibird landed swiftly on Dino's head, blending its color to the Italian's hair.

"See? Even Hibird agrees." Dino stomped his way to the prefect's table, his expression completely different from before. "Come on Kyouya, one more time. No cheating."

Hibari knew that the more he ignored the animal the more it would bother him. Yes. _'It.'_ He raised his head "How far would you go to regain your shattered pride, huh, Cavallone?"

"It's not pride, Kyouya, it is called being fair." Dino said holding up the box to Hibari's face, once again.

The prefect glared then stood up, he got a stick from the box and bit, this time on the coated end. "If you don't fucking leave after this, you're a mother fucking dead herbivore."

Dino grinned then he bit on his own end. Hibari didn't move, he waited for Dino to stop in the middle… he grimaced he was not stopping. If he _doesn't_ let go their lips would touch, if he _does_ let go, he would lose, he couldn't lose. Not to an animal smaller than him, especially not to this one. This was his pride we're talking about. Then Dino stopped. He looked at Hibari for a moment then back at the stick, they stayed in that position for a few seconds, Hibari then, felt his face heat up when Cavallone closed his eyes trying to suck the Pocky out of his mouth _'What the hell is he doing?' _Of course Hibari, the prideful man that he was, he didn't give up, he felt that the biscuit was starting to melt in his mouth, he knew he couldn't open his own mouth unless of course he wanted to kiss the blond. _'Who the fuck in the right world would want that.'_

Oh, but he didn't need an answer, Dino cupped his cheeks for better access of the Pocky, Hibari was perfectly misunderstanding the situation. He was sure his mind told him not to open his mouth, apparently it didn't listen. Dino slipped his tongue inside the skylark's mouth getting every bit of Pocky that he felt. The younger man held on to his table for support, his knees were growing numb as he watched Dino enjoy the _kiss_, that was, what Kyouya thought it was. The Cavallone boss thought of nothing but the game. Which, he thought he knew how to play.

Hibari, with all his might slammed his tonfa against the blond's skull, shaking Hibird awake. Dino winced then let go of Hibari, he massaged his aching head "Ow…"

The prefect wiped his mouth full force, he rubbed off the excess saliva Dino left with his coat's sleeve, his face totally red. He felt weak, very weak. _'Shit'_ he mentally cursed. He can't be weak, nothing can make him sweat, a_t least until now. _

"So did I win?" he heard a low chuckle.

Hibari twitched, he hit Dino again with his tonfa, even harder. That's it, he's lost it, the composure he tried to conceal for so long. "_FUCK YOU CAVALLONE_. You think you can go around kissing people whenever you want to! I'm really going to bite you until you fucking bleed to death you stupid Italian herbivore!" Hibari panted, his color did not fade back to being pale.

"Kyouya! What are you talking about? Hey!" Dino yelled taking his own whip for defense. Hibari jumped on top of his table launching an attack at the older man. Dino was trashed to the door, doing his best to restrain his student from giving him another fatal blow. Hibari struggled out of the whip's grip, grazing his wrist in the process. He held tight on his tonfa releasing its fangs, it slashed the door open.

"Gah!" Dino fell on his back still holding Hibari's wrists away from his face.

"Boss!" Romario called, who seemed to have been staying outside the whole time.

"Kyou-san!" Kusakabe ran to Hibari, manhandling him off Dino.

"Let go of me you weakling. I have to kill that man." Seeing he can't use his hands, Hibari kicked Dino right at _that_ place, he didn't miss, thank you very much.

"Ah! Fuck! Kyouya!" Dino closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

With a last tug, Hibari got out of Kusakabe's hold. He glared down at the crouching Dino. "Herbivores who don't know how to follow the rules must be punished." He huffed, he turned his back on Dino then walked away. "Kusakabe." He said

"Inchou."

"File an order for a new door." He ended, rubbing his mouth again. Hibird followed him.

…

"Boss, are you okay?" asked Romario. Dino shook his head holding his aching cock.

"Wh-what did he get so mad about? He's the one who started it... and. I got more of Pocky than him… "

Romario broke a sweat, apparently overhearing Hibari's shouts from earlier. "Boss, I think you should've asked how to play the game first."

**_Pocky Kiss:_**

**_A _****_pocky kiss _****_refers to when two people bite a piece of _****_pocky _****_at both ends and, as they eat more of the treat, they grow closer to each other until there's no pocky left to take hold of and their lips inevitably meet._**

**... Hibari wasn't biting though, does that mean it wasn't a pocky kiss? **

_Fin~_


End file.
